Super Warrior:Sailor Moon!
by Sutra Jay
Summary: An Old enemy begins to awaken. Earth's best hope is a warrior from beyond the stars. But she cannot stand alone; she will need to find others and gain their trust. Somehow, someway, a destroyer must become a savior. Question is, can it be done? Or will we lose no matter who wins? Saiyan!Usagi Shoujo Ai!
1. Our Heroine Appears!

**Disclaimer! I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball. It's nice to pretend though ;)**

* * *

><p>She fell from the stars, wrapped in a ball of fire.<p>

* * *

><p>Makoto looked up at the stars, eyes shimmering with sorrow. Why couldn't she ever end up with someone good? It always ended the same way.<p>

_"You're too strong."_

_ "You're too heavy."_

_ "I don't want to be with a tomboy."_

_ "I don't want to be with a giant."_

In the end, it always came down to the same thing. Every boy felt too emasculated to stay with her.

She scowled at that problem wasn't with her it was that every guy she picked was an egotistical wimp. She just wanted someone who liked her the way she was, someone who didn't mind her reputation as a tomboy or a scraper. Was it so much to ask?

A cold breeze blew through Juban Park as a shooting star came into view, allmost as if the heavens read her thoughts. Makoto quickly closed her eyes and made a wish.

_Give me someone worth holding onto, please..._

The brunette opened her eyes again...the star looked like it was coming closer instead of going away. That couldn't be right, could it? But it was definitely getting bigger and-

"Oh God, It's headed right for me!"

Makoto turned around to haul ass but that didn't save her from taking spill from the impact.

"Right...on the face." She grimaced as she rolled onto her back to push herself to her feet. Holding her smarting cheek, she turned around to look at the new smoking crater in the earth. It was pretty small for something that had set off every car alarm for miles around and snapped back most of the trees. It couldn't have been any bigger in length than a tank.

As the smoke and dust dispersed, Makoto could make out a shape. Her eyes widened as she realized it was the shape of person. She quickly rushed over to get a better look and confirmed that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

Lying face down in 3 feet deep crater was a woman-no-a girl. A teenager, most likely Makoto's age:14. She had a petite but lithe frame. Her blonde hair reached all the way down to her backside...where her tail was. _What!? _It looked like it was twitching...

Makoto leaned down next to her curiously to feel the appendage. Tentatively, she reached out to grasp the object. The brown fur tickled her fingers and it felt warm. It seem to squirm in her hand a little.

_Yep. That's real. _

The strong girl unhanded the appendage and rolled her over to get a good look at her. Her visage was delicate. Small lips, big eyes, heart-shaped face and what-not. Whatever she was wearing, it was close to just being rags now. Barely enough fabric was left to hide her private areas.

The girl wasn't looking so good herself. She was coated in cuts, bruises, and had a couple of burns. Makoto was surprised that it wasn't worse given the girl had **fallen from space! **Not to mention, she was somehow alive.

_ That means she needs help if she's gonna to stay that way. _

But could she really take her to a hospital? She couldn't see herself being able to explain the girl having a tail, much less that the girl was a living alien that had dropped from the sky. No...Makoto would have to take care of her herself.

"Okay!" the brunette said to herself as she began heft the girl onto her shoulder. She managed, but with great difficulty. _Damn she's heavy! _Makoto begrudgingly wondered if this was what it was like for someone to pick her up.

_Sigh...Best not over think it._

* * *

><p>The strong girl was surprised at how easy her trek home was. She figured everyone would go scrambling towards Juban park to see what all the commotion was, but apparently everyone in the city slept like stones. There weren't even any people walking on the sidewalks. She decided to stick to the back streets any how. Even if the crash hadn't woken anyone up, she figured the car alarms would eventually.<p>

"Bastard!"

Makoto nearly jumped out of her skin at the unexpected muttering. She looked around but nobody was there.

"Imma kick your ass!" the voice came again. High pitched and definitely female.

The brunette realized it was coming behind her. The alien she had slung over her shoulder was murmuring in her sleep.

"Shingo, give me back that meat bun or I'll kick your scrawny ass over to the next planet!"

Makoto couldn't help but giggle as she continued on. She would need to remember to ask the girl who Shingo was.

* * *

><p>Makoto unloaded her burden onto the couch and rotated her shoulder with a creak. She winced. It would be a while before she lifted anything heavy again. Right now, she needed to focus on her guest though.<p>

The brunette ran over to the kitchen and pulled out a bowl to run warm water in. In a few minutes, she was knelling beside the alien and delicately wiping a warm rag on her face. Blood and soot came of in ample volume. Makoto could now see a patch of fair skin. She continued to wipe even more off until the girl's face was free of filth, save her cuts. An incredibly soft looking face with large eyes hidden by smooth eyelids. It was framed well by short bangs.

_She's really cute.._

Makoto blushed as the thought entered her mind. Where had that come from? She shrugged it off and continued to wipe until a strong grip on her wrist stopped her. Dark blue steely eyes snapped open and placed themselves on Makoto.

"Who," the newly awake girl snarled, "are you?"

The brunette should have been alarmed at that point but, to her own surprise, kept nonchalant. "Name's Makoto Kino." she said without missing a beat.

The alien's blue eyes narrowed stayed locked with Makoto's for at least another moment. She seemed to be trying to see if Makoto was a threat to her. Things were silent for a few minutes more. Finally she released her grip and nodded before looking at the ceiling.

"So, mind telling me _your_ name?" the brunette asked casually, rubbing her sore wrist.

"Geppei." the girl said.

"Geppei?" Makoto parroted questioningly. _Moon Cakes?_

"Yes." Geppei said edgily with a challenging glance.

Makoto simply nodded, knowing not to push the subject. She really should have been ready for an extraterrestrial to have a strange name. She stopped wiping for the moment, not knowing if Geppei would welcome it. She decided to try to simply talk to her instead. "So Geppei, what brings you to our little blue marble?"

"Your what?"

"Earth." Makoto clarified. "What brings you to Earth?"

"So that's what planet I'm on..." the blonde said with unreadable expression. "I've heard of it before. It's a back water planet inhabited by a weak race called the humans."

Makoto scowled at the girl's bluntness. "Well you got the human part right, at least."

Geppei ignored Makoto's sourness. "At any rate, I definitely didn't come here on purpose."

"Yeah," Mako said. "I pretty much guess that when you smacked into the pavement like a meteorite."

"So my pod didn't make it through the atmosphere, huh?" the alien speculated.

The brunette could only shrug."I guess not. The only thing in that crater you made was you." she explained.

"That's _great_." Geppei muttered before sitting up and wincing. She clutched her slowly bleeding right arm.

"Here." Makoto offered to wipe her wound but the blonde gestured to her to stop.

"I got it." she took the rag from her and began to clean her own wounds.

Neither of them said anything for a little while. Neither of them were sure _what_ to say. Makoto had an injured and practically naked alien on her couch cleaning her wounds and the alien had some human looking at her clean her wounds. What was there to be said?

Geppei's sudden raucous laughter broke the tension.

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," the blonde chuckled. "It's just that you seem kind of unphased by the all this, Makoto. Usually when less advanced aliens spot off worlders, they get in a tizzy. 'Send in the troops!' and all that." she explained. "You don't seem to be that way. You even brought me back to your house."

Makoto crossed her arms and looked away with a blush. "Well I wasn't gonna leave you there..."

Geppei gave the girl a grin. "You're a funny creature, Mako!"

"Mako?"_ Did...she just change my name?_

"Yes, it's your new pet name. It means I like you." Geppei informed.

"Pet name?!" _Two can play at that game! _"That's fine. But in return I'm calling you Usagi."

That made Geppei's grin disappear. "I'm not a bunny!" she pouted.

Makoto gave her a cheeky smile. "What's a matter? Don't you like your new pet name?"

The blonde scowled for a minute longer before giggling. "Okay smart-ass, I guess it's only fair."

Geppei got off the couch with a few careful stretches. "Now, tell me you at least have showers here."

Makoto pointed down the hall. "First door to the left."

Geppei thanked Makoto before disappearing into the bathroom.

The brunette sat down on the couch, ignoring the fresh bloodstains. It was already on her clothes anyway. Her mind was reeling, still trying to get a hold on exactly what was going on. An Alien was in her house, using her shower.

What was next?

* * *

><p>Some time later, Geppei stepped out of the bathroom her long blonde hair wrapped in a towel, another wrapped around her body. "Do you have any clothes I can borrow Mako?" she asked stepping into the living room.<p>

Makoto put her hand to her chin in thought. Usagi was shorter and thinner than her. "They might be a little big on you, but I think I can find something for you. Don't you think we should dress those wounds first though?" Her expression became concern.

Geppei waved her off. "These wounds are superficial. I'll be as good as new after I rest."

"Superficial?!" Makoto gawked. "You took a pile driver from space!"

Geppei scoffed. "My kind is not nearly as breakable as your kind, Mako."

Makoto scowled. "Oh yeah? And what would your kind happen to be?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

Geppei put her hands on her hips. "A Saiyan, of course!" she boasted proudly.

Mako just tilted her head. "A What?"

"A Saiyan!" Geppei repeated passionately. "We're a race of warriors bred to fight, the ultimate warriors!"

"...So like a kryptonian?" Makoto surmised.

Now it was the blonde's turn to be confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's what Super-Oh never mind! Let me see if I can find you those clothes."

The brunette went in her room and start rummaging through her closet to find something for the blonde. After a while, she was able to find some black sweat pants and a turtle neck. Not to mention some suitable...underthings.

She returned to her guest and offered her the garments which the alien gladly took. Geppei had to make small hole in the back of the pants for her tail to fit through, which Mako was okay with it. Those clothes had been from a couple years ago.

"Much better!" Geppei said, happy with her new outfit. Just then, her stomach decided to give a loud rumble. She blushed a little. "I guess it's been a while since I actually ate something."

Makoto smiled ear to ear. "If you can wait a little bit, I can cook us up a little something." she offered.

Geppei gave a very grateful nod.

After a while Makoto had a nice big pot of stew with a side of buns for them both. They both sat at the table quietly while Geppei questioningly stared down her food.

"Usagi, dig in!" Mako prompted.

The blonde picked up her spoon and scooped some the stew into her mouth. Her eyes instantly lit up and she quickly began devouring it greedily while simultaneously jamming a couple of meat buns into her mouth.

The brunette was forced to stop eating and observe her guest's animalistic table manners. _She really like's it..._

In less than a minute, Geppei ate all the food before her and then lurched across the table to start eating Mako's. The brunette found it a little rude but she was a little too scared to try to stop her.

Once the blonde finished Makoto's portions, she zipped over to the whole pot of stew and began to knock it back like a giant shot of tequila. To her credit, not single drop missed her mouth. She plot down on the ground, dropping the now empty pot. To top off the display, she gave an earth quaking belch.

Makoto Could only stared wide-eyed, mystified and a little grossed out at what she had just witnessed. In under the span of two minutes, Geppei had scarfed down a meal that could have easily fed six people. She'd known the blonde was hungry, but good lord!

"Thank goodness." Geppei muttered as she lazily laid on the floor. "Mako," she looked to the other girl with a drunken grin, "you're the queen of cooks. Any Saiyan would be proud to call you his wife!" she slurred before passing out cold.

Makoto could only sigh and face palm. _Great...now I got to clean this mess up myself __**and**__ carry her again!_

* * *

><p>After Makoto finished cleaning up the kitchen, getting the blood off the couch, and taking a shower, she plopped down in her bed, beside where she laid Geppei earlier and covered them both up. It had been a hell of a day. She dragged the alien that had nearly crushed her back to her home and then found out she had the appetite of a herd of elephants.<p>

The brunette turned her head to see Geppei's peaceful expression while she slept. Passed out cold and drooling a little.

_Now she's **really** cute. _

She put a soft hand on the sleeping girl's face and the blonde gave a gentle smile. Just seeing her do that made Makoto feel warm. This girl definitely didn't remind her of the senior that broke her heart.

She was suddenly startled as arms wrapped themselves around her waist and a face nestled itself to her chest.

"Mako..." Geppei muttered happily in her sleep.

Mako smiled again. Maybe it would be alright to let her hold her.

_Just for tonight. _

* * *

><p>The next morning, Makoto made sure to wake up early enough to prepare Geppei a Saiyan sized breakfast.<p>

_If I keep having to cook like this, I'll be eaten out of house and home._

The two would definitely need to talk about living arrangements. Not too long after, said alien walked into the kitchen, the smell of cooking food more than enough to wake her. Geppei's words had proven to be true. She saw no evidence of the girl's injuries from last night. The brunette idly wandered what else her race was capable of.

"Good morning, Mako." the blonde chirped. "Breakfast smells like it's coming along great!"

"It'll a be a minute," the other girl pointed out. "Try keep yourself occupied with the t.v. Alright?" she suggested with a smile.

Geppei just rolled her eyes. "Okay, _mom_!" she sassed. She sat down on the couch and clicked on the television. The news was already on.

"Breaking story!" the reporter announced. "Last night, a mysterious object crash-landed in Juban park, sending a raging shock through the entire area. Experts believed it to be small meteorite. Yet, when a research team was deployed out to the spot this morning, all they found was small crater with traces of ash and soot. People have already begun to speculate what the object might have been. Many claim that an alien now walks among us, while the professionals believe that the meteor simply vaporized on impact. Who knows. But one thing is clear: it certainly is a puzzling mystery."

Geppei shut the tv off and looked to Makoto from her spot on the couch. "Man, your race must really be dull to get _this_ excited over alien life.

"Well, most people think that life beyond the stars is just some myth." Makoto explained as she turned another egg in the skillet. "So when we get even the smallest hint of it, it gets us all in pow-wow."

"That's really dumb." Geppei stated. "The universe is huge place. Why should humans be the only ones in it?"

"Well, you see there's a story among humans. It says that a long time ago, a single deity created the entire universe and that we were his chosen race-"

"Bored now." Geppei interjected unapologetically.

Makoto scowled at her house guest. "You know, Usagi, it's really rude when you ask someone a question and don't let them answer."

"Well you didn't make the effort to be entertaining." Geppei said flatly. "I mean where was the punching? Where are explosions? Where was the action?!" The blonde jumped off the couch and puffed out her cheeks. "Fighting is the essence of life for a warrior! If your tell me a story, you have to appeal to my nature."

Makoto couldn't help but chuckle at the alien's cute outburst. "Well, If you had let me finish, I could have told you the bits with mutilation in them."

"Mutilation?" Geppei's eyes sparkled at the word. "That's sounds awesome!"

Makoto really shouldn't have found the blonde's twisted humor funny, but she couldn't help it. "Come on!" she giggled. "Breakfast is ready."

"Hey, don't just tease me like that and not tell me the story!" Geppei pouted.

"I'll tell you it another time," Makoto promised. "Just not over breakfast."

The Saiyan begrudgingly agreed.

As the two chowed down, Makoto tried to think about how to broach the subject of house rules and decided to go for broke. "Usagi."

The blonde looked up at her with a mouth full of pancake. "Ehm?"

"I don't think I can keep feeding you like this for too long." She was direct about the situation. "Not unless you're able to contribute something." The brunette didn't want to be unhospitable, but she needed to get a point across.

"Oh, your worried about that?" the blonde asked casually. "Well don't be, I may not have any money on this planet, but I can definitely catch enough food to fed us both." she informed while forking some eggs.

"You hunt?"

"Naturally. When you constantly go to foreign planets, you need to have the skills to be able to feed yourself." Geppei explained like it was no-brainer.

"You visit other planets a lot?" Mako probed, interested to hear more about the girl's culture.

"Yep. It's common for people in our line of work."

"What is your line of work?"

The Saiyan girl stopped her fork half way to her mouth. Her face became unreadable. Makoto thought she might have overstepped boundaries. But before she could take it back, Geppei smiled cheerfully. "Let's not talk about that right now, okay?" She resumed her meal. "At any rate, I won't stay in your hair too long, Mako. I plan to do some exploring."

Now completely convinced she'd did something wrong, Makoto went to fix her mistake. "Well, I mean- you don't have to leave." she flustered. "If you say you can keep us both fed I believe you."

"Hey, no worries." the blonde soothed. "I'll stick around this city for a little bit anyhow. I don't really ever get to mingle with the locals much." she explained. "But I'm not on a mission, so I can pretty much do what I want."

That brought a question to the brunette's mind. "How did you end up crashing here anyway?"

Geppei tossed a biscuit into her mouth and swallowed before answering. "It's the damnedest thing. My navigation system was working fine, but I somehow ended up in an asteroid field. By the time I came out of it, my pod was barely holding together and got caught in Earth's gravitational field."

"Sounds scary..."

"A little." the blonde shrugged.

Makoto was unexplainably nervous about asking her next question. "Do you think you'll ever be able to go home? Not that I want you to!" she added quickly.

Geppei smiled, appreciating the other girl's sentiment. Then her expression hardened a little. "I don't really know. I get the feeling this planet's spacecraft's aren't nearly as advanced as ours." she explained. "And without my scouter, I can't even communicate with anyone off planet. There's a chance a search party might be sent out for me, but a low class warrior really wouldn't be considered a big lost for the empire."

The brunette gripped her fork hard enough to bend it. The fact that Geppei could be thrown away by her own people so easily, thoroughly disgusted her. "I don't see why you wouldn't be!" she countered.

"As a warrior race, our lives can and probably will be compromised." the Saiyan stated. "No use really crying over it."

"But you're still a person!" Makoto insisted. "You have to mean something to somebody!"

The blonde simply shrugged again. "My family would probably miss me. Except Shingo, the little bastard!" she scoffed.

"Oh, yeah." Makoto lightened. "I remember you muttering something about him while you were passed out. Is he your brother?" she asked.

"In literally, the loosest since of the word." Geppei pouted as she dug into a grapefruit.

The brunette gave a hearty laugh before turning a little gloomy. "It must be nice to at least know you have one though..."

Realization spread across the young Saiyan's face at that moment. "I can't believe I didn't notice it before," she said. "No one else but you seems to live here."

"Both my parents died when I was young." the brunette stated with a sad smile. "It's been just me since."

Silenced plagued them both for a while. Only the clanking of silverware could be heard. Eventually, Geppei couldn't stand the heavy air. "Hey, how bout you show me around town after breakfast?" she suggested. "As a visitor I'm gonna need a guide. Who better than you?" The girl put on her best chipper smile, attempting to lighten things.

It seemed to work. The brunette gave an appreciative smile before saying "I would love to."


	2. Battle Arcade!

**_I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z. This is a simple passion project. _**

**_In this episode, Mako takes Geppei (Usagi) for her first excertion in the city. But, unfortunately, nothing with ever seems to be simple. _**

* * *

><p>Tokyo couldn't be called impressive. Geppei had seen much more advanced cities in her travels across the cosmos. She'd be lying if she said it had no charm, though. Especially with Makoto leading her through it streets.<p>

"Tokyo's a pretty big place." the brunette pointed out. "Most of the time people are on every corner. Commuting, shopping, or just loitering. But I don't think I need to tell an advanced life form like yourself how a city works." she added cheekily.

The Saiyan arched her brow. "Is that sarcasm?" she asked.

"Oh," Makoto shrugged, "it's just that you seem pretty primal to me. Just look at your table manners." she grinned and stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah," the blonde scoffed digging in her ear, "I totally haven't heard that one before."

"Now who's sarcastic?"

"Ah-" Any further bickering was subsided when Geppei saw an interesting poster in a window close by. It had a blonde girl (uncannily similar to her) in a Sailor suit and persona with a bow in her long blonde hair. "Who's that?"

"Oh!" Makoto perked up. "That's Sailor V. She's a super hero icon!"

"Super...Hero?" Geppei rolled the foreign word on her tongue.

The brunette stroked her chin as she searched for the right words to explain. She snapped her fingers. "A Super Hero is someone who's stronger than the average person that uses their strength to protect the weak from everyday crime."

"That's sounds...really dumb." Geppei stated. "If you're one of the strongest your planet has to offer, why not just take it over?" She sniffed. "That would be the best way to keep rabble in line."

The brawny girl gave the blonde and appraising look before replying. "I'll admit that's one take on things. But taking away people's free will makes the innocent suffer too." she countered. "It's not enough just to have a leader that's strong. They have to be able to use that strength for the right reasons. A true leader cares for all who follow them, not just if they'll obey them." Makoto decided to wrap things up when Geppei looked like she was starting to get displeased. "In any case, Sailor V isn't that powerful. She's just stronger than the average person."

"That can't be too hard on this planet." the blonde muttered disdainfully before getting back to the original topic. "Any way, what's her poster for?"

"She has a new video game in the Crown Arcade." Makoto answered as she grabbed the Saiyan's hand to pull her inside. The blonde allowed it with a blush on her face.

This 'Arcade' was full of what appeared to be large, colorful computers with skimpy and strange looking controls. Half of them were occupied by humans with intense expressions, their fingers slamming at what few buttons there were and wildly shifting some sort of lever. The light from screens bounced of their faces the whole time

"It's this way!" Makoto herded her to one of the computers and sat her down on a red stool before slipping a coin in a small slot under the console. A mini version of Sailor V appeared on the screen, holding a gun. She grabbed the blonde's hands and put them in the proper places. "Left hand goes on the stick; right hand is used to hit the buttons."

Geppei was about to take offense to being puppeteered like a child, but the soothing warmth of the other girl's gentle touch made her stopped. Damn, she was blushing again. Thankfully the brawny girl simply focused on giving her tutorial.

"Pushing up on the stick makes you jump, down makes you duck, left and right make you go back and forth. The buttons are to shoot. The objective of the game is to kill as many enemies as you can without being killed and get the best score possible." Makoto smiled, pleased with herself. "

Got it?" she asked kindly.

Makoto's smile made Geppei fell...tingly. She didn't quite know if she liked it, but it wasn't really unpleasant. "Uhm," she cleared her throat," can you let go of my hands please. I would like to get started."

The brunette turned red when she realized she was still holding onto the girl. "Oh yeah!" She quickly scrambled back, rubbing the back of her head sheepishily. "Just hit start and you're off." she chuckled nervously.

The blonde did as she was told and immediately was immersed. No enemy that appeared on screen could get within a few feet of her could get near her without being obliterated. Every button hit was precise and no stick movement was miscalculated. Her score climb rapidly, making it look like a slot machine counter.

Makoto could only sit by and gawk at her skill.

Geppei was all but lost to rest of the world. Fourteen years of training and battle experience made this a breeze. She was getting the rush of battle without the mess and liking it quite a lot, something that surprised her.

Unfortunately, it's hard to good time without something coming to ruin it and this time was no different. The something in this case was a couple of armed mean in ski masks looking to loot the arcade.

"Okay, everyone on the ground!" one of the yelled, following up his order with firing rounds in the ceiling. Everyone including, Mako screamed before getting down.

Geppei, on the other hand, didn't even budge from her machine. She just kept hammering in inputs as if nothing had happened.

One the men got behind her and put his pistol to the back of her head. "Hey, the boss said everyone on the ground!" he reiterated

Geppei simply carried on as she replied in a monotone. "Hey, you wanna steal from this place, fine. Just leave me to my activity."

The fool pressed the gun against the back of her scalp. "Hey girly, this ain't no game! Get on the ground or you're brains are goin' on the machine!"he yelled.

"Ehm.." Geppei unwrapped her tail from around her waist. "That a fact?" she asked before her tail smacked the douchebag into the wall, the blow knocking him unconscious as blood dribbled out of his new head wound.

Geppei now spun around on her stool, an expression of an agitated predator lining her face. "I gave you an simple choice." she said dangerously, cracking her knuckles. "And it looks like you chose wrong." The violent swishing of her tail underlined her words.

Mako, concerned for her friend, turned her head up just enough to see what was happening. She was surprised to find one of the bandits incapacitated and Geppei standing against the remaining two unthreatened. _Be careful, Usagi! _She pleaded silently.

The other two crooks fearfully stepped back at what they had just seen. "She-she's a freak! Shoot her!" the leader ordered.

"No!" Mako cried in terror.

The two opened berserk fire as the blonde Saiyan just stood there bored. Instead of piercing her flesh, the bullets bounced off her and landed harmlessly at her feet. The bad guy's were horrified when their ammo ran out, and Geppei didn't even have so much as a scratch on her.

"You done?" she asked.

"Uh-huh." the thieves nodded simultaneously in horror.

"Thought so." The girl vanished but before any one could ask where she went, the sound of breaking bones filled the air along with the thieves screams of agony. Geppei had broke both their wrist in one foul swoop. She then picked them up by their damaged arms for a giant swing. "Out you go!" she roared chucking them both out the window and into the side of their own getaway van. Their legs twitched uncontrollably.

"Damn!" the blonde snapped her fingers. "Still alive!" She was about to happily correct that mistake before she felt a gentle but firm grip on her wrist.

"Come on!" Makoto shouted as she pulled the Saiyan out of the arcade behind her. The other patrons didn't see them leave. No one had dared to look up since the burglars came in and the sounds of the fighting definitely didn't make them feel any braver.

Luckily, the police would be their soon to soothe them.

"What the fuck!? What the **fuck**!?" Makoto yelled at the Saiyan sitting on her couch with her arms crossed.

"Could you phrase the question the better, Mako?" she requested.

"What was that!?"

"What was what?" the blonde was starting to get a little frustrated with this game of guess the pronoun.

"Those strange powers!" the brunette clarified. "The ones you used to wreck those guys!"

Geppei Shrugged. "That's what Saiyan's are. I told you, we're warriors."

"I thought you were exaggerating!" Makoto yelped, on the verge of having an all out fit. "I just though it meant you guys were extra tough. Not that you were actually full blown supermen!"

The blonde teen shook her head. "Again: What the hell are you talking about?"

"Superman is a character who can fly through the air with super speed, shout laser blasts, tear down buildings with his bare fist and knock people out with a flick of his fingers." the brawny girl rattled of only becoming more frazzled.

"Yep. Sounds like us."

Makoto instantly fainted with and hit the ground with a thud.

Geppei was instantly leaning over her, trying to get her to snap out of it. "Mako!" She gently shook the girl. "Mako! Wake up!" No use. The girl was all tuned out. She gave up with a sigh.

_Why do I get the feeling that things aren't gonna get any easier from here?_

* * *

><p><strong>Stage cleared! Sorry to make the action so short but there's just isn't a lot of ways to stretch out a fight between a gorilla and a couple of ants. At any rate I feel good I came up with <em>some<em> content. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.**

**Ciao! **


	3. The Devil You Know

**I do not own DBZ or Sailor Moon.**

**If you knew someone could crush the world in the palm of her hand, could you ever really trust them?**

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Mako finally woke up to sound of someone in the kitchen. She spotted Geppei...surrounded by dozens of fresh animal carcasses. Ducks, hares, pigs...squirrels. The Saiyan must have went hunting like she promised. She'd broke back enough to feed them both several times over, and then some.<p>

The blonde was rummaging through the cabinets, looking for something.

"What are you doing?" the brunette asked as she sat up on the couch.

Geppei looked over her shoulder at her and smiled. "Oh you're awake! Good." she commented before returning to her search. "Hey do you have any knives with some larger serrated. The best I can find is a butter knife. I mean I could skin these things by hand, but that would make an even bigger mess than it's already gonna." she finished like that sentence was perfectly sane.

"Your not skinning anything in my house!" Mako asserted, her earlier faintness completely gone.

The blonde looked at her as though she was the crazy one. "Well where else am I supposed to do it?" she shrugged.

"The back yard!" the brunette hissed. "Where there's nothing of value to be ruined!"

"...So you don't have a better knife?" the Saiyan asked again, missing the point.

"No!"

Seeing as how Makoto was starting to loose her temper, Geppei found it would be easier to comply. Somehow, she piled all her kills onto her back and made her way out of the backdoor, not dropping a single thing.

Even after her display at the arcade, the brunette couldn't help but still be a little surprised at how easily Geppei carried her hall. Not mention how much she managed to catch in the first place, without a hunting weapon.

The pow wow at the arcade began to wiggle to the front of her mind again. _That speed, that power! Was it even the beginning of what she can do? _The blonde had handled those two bandits with an ease that even Makoto's own fighting skills couldn't match. In the end, the thieves were all but rag dolls for her.

But what unnerved Makoto more was the fact the look in her friends eye. _If I hadn't stopped her she definitely would ripped those guys in half._

As if to match her thoughts, the sick squelch of flesh being ripped from bone cut the air. Makoto's spine tingled and she went pale. Against her better judgment she shuffled toward the back door. Geppei left it ajar. She looked through the crack and almost got sick.

With nothing more than her index finger and thumb, the blonde flaying strips of skin and fur off a dear carcass as she whistled happily. She seemed to ignore the blood splattering her face in favor of continuing her task. Her face was way too calm and pleased for Mako's liking.

As she keep working, the Saiyan's clothes were turned into crimson canvases. It would have stuck out a lot more if she wasn't wearing black. The brunette was grateful that she was.

The tiny sparkle in the other girls' blue eyes as she slang blood disturbed the brawny girl.

_She's a predator. _Makoto thought that when the blonde became thrilled at violence she was just being quirky. That wasn't the case at all. The smirk on her face made that clear. The brunette nearly went over the edge as she reluctantly imagined what it would be like to watch Geppei skin people.

Mako staggered back to the couch and sat down, unwanted images plaguing her brain. The girl she had invited into her home had unearthly power that she could easily used to slay anybody on the planet. Things had worked out this time. But would they work out again? _What if someone makes her mad again? What if I don't stop her next time? What if she decides she wants to kill me for getting in her way?!_

"Mako," the Saiyan called from outside, making the girl jump, "I'm gonna need some bags for the meat. Unless you changed your mind and you're okay with blood drips on the carpet." she chirped.

Makoto try to push her misgivings aside and try to protect the cleanliness of her home.

She got some trash bags in loo of anything better and went to give the blonde the bags, not quite able to calm herself.

Geppei seem to pick up on it. "What's eatin' ya?" she asked, folding her arms behind her head, completely ignoring the that she'd become a crimson stained wreck. Her blue eyes no longer gave away any of the pent up blood lust they did before.

"Nothing. I'm fine!" The brunette gave a fake smile, feeling a pit of guilt in her stomach for her dishonesty.

The blonde frowned, not buying it for a second. Though, a second later, she shrugged it off and took the bags anyway, content to put a unnecessary scuffle behind her. She began to tear chunks of meat out of a deer and Makoto had to bail before she left her breakfast on the lawn.

Once safely behind a door again, she yelled out to the girl. "Usagi, hose off before coming in here and leave those close on the porch. Then scrub down really good in the shower!" she instructed.

"Yeah, yeah..." came her friend's annoyed response.

Satisfied with the answer, Makoto went to her room and began to rummage through her closet for the blonde a new outfit. "Next time she does skinning, she'll do it naked..." she muttered to herself. A very lewd and unwanted picture of a bloody and nude Geppei suddenly punched it's way into the brawny girl's brain and her face promptly caught fire (Metaphorically speaking). She was kind of disgusted to find that her nose had started to bleed. The crimson liquid seem to really hate her today.

She wiped it off and then return to her task. But her troubles persisted. She thought back to what the blonde had said at the arcade.

_"If you're the strongest your planet has to offer then why not just take it over?"_

Was that really how the girl felt? She'd acted like she was speaking from experience. Had she actually dominated people, even killed them? It was a possibility she could not ignore. _Not with that look she had on her face._ The blonde had also called herself a soldier during breakfast, so it was only natural that she be forced to take some lives, but enjoying it was a different thing all together.

"A low level soldier," Makoto muttered, tasting the bitter truth of the word. There were others of Geppei's kind that were stronger than she was. _Capable of more monstrous things than she is..._

A sudden chill pierced Mako's heart. A planet full of beings so dangerous and she'd let one of them into her house without knowing the first damn thing about her. _She could kill me anytime she wanted..._Makoto was on the verge of hyper ventilating. _I haven't even seen the tip of her power, I sure of it! She could crush this entire world!_

An image of the blonde snuggling herself to the brunette's chest broke all her worries like sunlight through a storm cloud. She was immediately cold with guilt. It was wrong to assume the worst of Usagi, especially after she'd so readily warmed up to her. She even took Makoto's feelings into consideration when she didn't need to. _I'm overreacting, there's reason thing's need to end badly;I've just begun to get to know her. _Surely there was more to Geppei than she was thinking. She'd just play things by ear.

* * *

><p><strong>All right! Crawlin' along at a steady pace. Only one or two more chapters of preluding, promise! I'm sure my writing may seem unsteady, but that's pretty much how my personality is. I know I'll get better in time. To those of you who have followed and favorited this story or even just viewed it, I thank you. May you succeed even when others doubt you.<strong>


End file.
